Computer database systems are commonly used to store information about products and provide customers with an interface to view and search for products. Some families of products have a relatively small set of attributes and can be searched with relative ease. For example, hiking boots typically have just a few attributes such as manufacturer, model, and shoe size. Other families of products, however, can have a dozen or more attributes. For example, laptop computers have attributes including manufacturer, model, processor type, processor speed, amount of memory, maximum memory capacity, hard disk storage capacity, screen size, optical disk drive type, WiFi capability, WiFi type, BlueTooth capability, communication ports, retail store, and retail price. Searching and comparing products having so many attributes can be a complicated and confusing task. One technique to facilitate the search for products, called a parametric search, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,444, which is incorporated herein by reference. According to this technique, a user is presented with a screen containing a collection of groupings representing different attributes or features. Each grouping contains a set of possible alternative attribute values from which the user can select. The user selections are used as criteria in a search query. Results of the query are displayed together with a revised display of groupings representing remaining alternate attribute values which may be selected. Even with this parametric search technique, however, it can still be challenging for customers to search for products having a large number of attributes, especially when the products have various highly technical attributes: For example, a non-technical user may not know the difference between 802.11(n) and 802.11(g) wireless networking standards, or what significance that may have on product value. Consequently, the user may have difficulty deciding which products to search for and ultimately consider for purchase. Due to these and various other remaining difficulties associated with existing search techniques, there is still a need for improved techniques for searching and displaying product information to users.